


Training Day Troubles

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fondling, Eating out, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Female Keith, Female Lance, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance is just too beautiful for Keitha to resist.Lance doesn't really mind.But... there is a shortage of clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for fun before I went down with the stomach flu. 
> 
> Thankfully it was almost done to begin with. So I just finished up the rest of it. 
> 
> Letting everyone know. I have an AU for female!Lance and Female!Keith. 
> 
> Lance is named Lana. But is called Lance as a nickname, because she is like a Lance when protecting her friend and family. Keitha is named Keitha cause I just imagine a one parents beings all... 
> 
> "Keith is a good strong name."
> 
> ".... Dear, that a..." 
> 
> "... no good?" Cue in the sad eyes and moping face. 
> 
> "... damn it, Keitha it is." 
> 
> haha. 
> 
> If you have any question or want to talk to me you can contact me here!  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Lance....” 

“Yes?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“What are you talking about mullet? I'm workout out.” Lance spoke, raising a brow as she looked at Keitha. Her girlfriend looked bothered in a way and her cheeks were flushed as she stared at her. Lance felt a tinge of worry overwhelm her as she placed a hand on the others forehead. 

“Are you alright? You're really red.” Lance informed, but Keitha wasn't look at her face. She was looking somewhere else and Lance looked down to see what she was looking at. Her eyes instantly rolled and she raised a brow at her girlfriend. 

“Really?” She asked, crossing her arms to cover her chest. 

But, Keith growled and she looked over to where the others were training. Shiro and Allura were working off steam on the mat, Pidge was speaking with Coran and Hunk about something. With that Keitha grabbed Lance's wrist and started making their way out of the training room. 

Lance snickered as she watched her girlfriend drag her away to a any secret spot she can find. Which was hard since Allura seemed to always barge in on them. And that Princess didn't care if they were knees deep in sex. She'll drag them out half naked or fully naked back to the training room. 

Finally they came upon the hangars where Lance noticed they were heading straight for the Red Lion. The Red Lion opened for their Pilot instantly and Lance raised a brow when Keitha gave a sigh of relief when they were finally in the cockpit. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?!” Keitha shouted, her eyes looking wild and her cheeks flushed. 

“I-i... Of course I do!” Lance shouted back her face turning red that started the bleed into her neck. 

“I don't think you do!” Keitha shouted, and with quick movements Lance found herself hanging onto the dashboard of the Red Lion's controls. 

A strong and yet soft hand turned her head and Lance moaned when lips greeted her own. Tongues twirled around each other and teeth clashed. Lance loved it when Keitha kissed her for she did it to claim and Lance felt hot fighting her before finally submitting. 

When she pulled away a few trails of drool were slipping down her mouth and onto the control panel. Keitha smirked viciously as she stared at how Lance was already shivering. Her hands wandered down to their prize and started groping the tiny breasts through the very white tank top. Fingers rubbed against Lance's nipples and Lance moved her hips as pleasure started to build up. 

“Look at these, so fucking cute and adorable! I had to suffer through the whole training hours staring at them through this!” Keitha hissed, ripping off Lance's white tank top. Flinging the offending piece onto the floor before going going back to rubbing her hands against the two little breasts that hanged free. 

Lance wasn't even angry at what Keitha did and instead moaned harder. Those hands rubbed around her breasts squeezing them tight before pinching her nipples. And with the material of Keitha's gloves rubbing along her skin caused everything to feel hot. 

“Fuck, you know how much I love your breasts! So fucking cute and you had them on display for everyone to see!” Keitha informed, rage in her voice before she flipped the other over. Lance felt almost dizzy at the change, but a cry of pleasure drowned out her thoughts. Keitha smashed her head into her chest and her mouth hold of one of her nipples. 

“Kei... keitha! Aaaahhhh!” Lance cried, her legs shaking. 

Keitha continued to suck at her nipple hard and pulling at her with her teeth as if reluctant to let go. Lance started bucking her hips into nothing and Keitha bite down harshly onto her breasts leaving teeth marks and saliva as she pulled away. 

But, she wasn't done. No, she needed to give her other cute breast the attention it deserves. So once again the woman attacked it as if it would vanish from her site. Lance moved her hands in order to bury them into the raven hair on top of her girlfriend's head. 

Keitha hummed in delight as she sucked on Lance's left breasts. Savoring her precious the taste of the skin as she nibbled on the probe nipple. But, when she heard Lance cry out and shake did she freeze and pull away to look at the girl's shorts. 

They were soaked with the girl's juices and some were even dribbling down on the inside of her leg. Keitha stared while Lance took the time to catch her breathe. Staring at the liquid in fascination before she grabbed a hold of Lance's short and panties. The woman pulled them off along with Lance's shoes to throw them somewhere in the cockpit. 

She didn't care where it was being thrown. Instead she looked at the beautiful and filthy sight that greeted her. Already Lance's lips looked soaked and you can see some of her juices dripping on the metal floor. Keitha didn't think Lance could light her blood on fire than she already did. 

She didn't expect the complete magma inferno that would course through her. 

“Kei... tha?” Lance mumbled, wondering why the other was stopping. 

Lance blinked when she was gently turned around again to rest on the controls. Keitha was always wild and passionate making sure Lance knew that she was loved and dominated. This was all too knew and Lance didn't know what was going on. 

“.... Look at you all wet after I just played with your tits.” Keitha whispered, one lone fingers swiping up and down the slit of the girl's pussy. Keitha massaged the Labia, making sure to take care of not going any closer to Lance's clit while the girl under her twitched and shiver at the touches. 

“Hey! I-I can handle more than this!” Lance informed, making Keitha stare at her long and hard. She leaned in and whispered something in her hair that made Lance want to scream. 

“Then lets see if we can make a puddle with your lovely cum.” Keitha informed. 

“Do you know the word?” Keith asked, making Lance nod as she said 'Apples' to the other woman. Keitha smiled, before that smiled morphed into a smirk and her eyes narrowed at the prone woman. 

Without any other word a sneaky finger thrusts inside her pussy. Lance's hot walls closing around the digit that squirmed and wiggled. Lance moaned as she grasped the edge of the control panel. Hanging onto her it as Keitha thrusts into her. Watching as the left over juices squished and bubbled in her haste. 

Her free hand wandered over to smooth over Lance's ass cheeks and squeezed them in reassuring as she watched more droplets hit the floor. But, it wasn't enough for Keitha, she wanted more and she needed to show Lance just how much she loved, needed and wanted her. 

“Look at you... squeezing my finger so tightly. What a good girl you are... but what a slutty hole you have.” Keitha commented, pushing a second finger inside and slapping Lance's left cheek. 

Lance yelped, not expecting the slap and looking at her girlfriend with surprise. But, when another slap came down again she moaned and wiggled her butt in invitation for more. Keitha laughed at how kinky Lance was and soon she fucked her with three fingers. Smacking her ass whenever she felt her whole loosen around them. 

Every time Keitha thrusts her fingers in more of juices spilled out and drizzled on the floor. Keitha never realized how hot it was seeing Lance drooling all over Red's dash board. Her whole body shaking and her body barely hanging on as she continued to thrust inside her. 

Her cheeks were now red and Keitha couldn't help leaning down in order to give left cheek a harsh bite. Leaving marks in her wake and already seeing the skin turning purple from the brunt bite. But, that seemed to bring Lance over the edge as she screamed with pleasure. Squirting around her fingers and clinging to the console as her body rode through the orgasm. 

When Keitha pulled her fingers out she was meet with resistance. As if Lance didn't even want her to leave before they slowly slipped out. Violet eyes stared at the gaping hole with hunger and the woman couldn't help to go on her hands and knees before smashing her mouth onto her wet delicious treat. 

“KEITHA!” Lance cried, her legs almost giving out when she felt something wiggling and WARM go inside her. 

“Kei... so good! I love it... I love this.. so good....” Lance babbled, drooling all over the dash and tears mixing in with it as she wiggled on the dashboard. Keitha pulled out, licking her lips before sucking around Lance's pussy. Loving how the woman screamed her name in a chant and how her legs twitched and flinch as if about to fall. 

Only she was allowed to see this. 

Only she was allowed to give her pleasure. 

Only she was allowed to have her. 

“I love you so much.” Keitha informed, before flipping the woman around one last time before going down on her once again. 

“Keeeiii... love.. love... love you...” Lance screamed, as Keitha went back to lapping at her. 

Finally though attention was brought to her little clit. Gloved hands rubbed and flicked at it so roughly that Lance couldn't help it. She tried to hold it in as long as she could, but everything was just too much and she came once again. Keitha swallowed as much as she could as the rest splattered to the ground. 

Wiping her mouth, Keitha stood up and give her girlfriend a small kiss before bringing her into her arms. The pilots chair moved and Keitha smiled at red as she nestled down on the comfortable chair. “Good kitty.” Keitha whispered, before cradling her lover in her arms. 

Lance purred in delight, snuggling into the others warmth and falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Keitha smirked at that knowing she was the one that did this. Her marks were all over Lance and she couldn't help hold her just a little harder. 

Next Day.... 

“KEITHA NO!!! WE NEED TO DO TRAINING!” 

“FUCK YOU SHIRO! LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS!” 

“Lance... did you really have to wear the white tank again?” 

“Actually Keitha keeps ripping all my clothes... this is actually my last pair. Also all my bras seemed to have gone missing.” 

“....” 

“.... “

“KEITHA?!” 

“To be fair, clothes are evil.”


End file.
